Blood Party : Book of Nightmare
by Darkness Maiden
Summary: Are you can change our fate? You can? Thank you! But remember... Fate will give you a punishment. Dont worry, i will watch your suffering and enjoy it.


Seorang gadis bernama Reich Akira terihat sedang berlari dalam muka yang sangat pucat, seperti sudah melihat suatu kejadian yang sangat mengerikan. Nafasnya tak teratur, ritme berlarinya juga sangat kacau.

"SORA! NATSUMI! DELUSIA! RIANA! TOMOMI! MIZUE! REN! HIME! KENJI! SIAPAPUN, TOLOOONGGGG!" teriak Reich dengan suara gemetar.

Reich akhirnya kelelahan, dan memutuskan untuk berlari mencari sebuah ruangan agar dia bisa beristirahat. Setelah berjalan sangat jauh, Reich akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan berlabel '_Infirmary_' dan mengeluarkan kunci yang ditemukannya tadi. Setelah pintu itu berhasil dibuka, Reich beristirahat sejenak di kasur yang sangat empuk. Namun, rasa leganya hanya untuk sementara karena dia mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar seperti suara Nakamura Tomomi, teman sekelasnya.

"Ken...ji...Hi...me,"

"Tomomi-chan?"

"..."

"Tomo-"

Reich yang belum sempat selesai berbicara terkejut bukan main saat Tomomi menusuknya di perut dengan sebuah gunting. Walau gunting itu tidak menancap cukup dalam, perut Reich terluka cukup serius dan membuat darah terus mengalir dari perutnya. Karena keadaan Reich semakin lemah, Reich hanya bisa pasrah saat matanya muai perlahan menutup. Saat penglihatannya mulai buram itulah, dia melihat Tomomi berbicara sesuatu... sesuatau yang tak bisa dimengerti olehnya...

"Kau ingin membunuhku, kan?!"

* * *

Death Ties - arc

Chapter 1, Beginning

* * *

Now Playing : Angelic Brights - Ayane

Blood Party

Book of Nightmare

Warning : OC, OOT, OOC, SLIGHT-gore, no violence, YAOI OC PAIR, ALUR CEPAT

Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Corpse party : Book of Shadows © Team GrisGris and 5bp Gamers

Blood Party : Book of Nightmare © Darkness Maiden

.

NO FLAMES ALLOWED

.

* * *

12.12.32, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Buiding, 3rd floor (East Hall)

"Kok diem sih, cinta~"

"Bawel. Jangan panggi aku dengan sebutan 'cinta',"

Kini terlihat dua orang pria yang sangat terlihat seperti sedang berbulan madu menyusuri koridor timur di lantai 3 untuk mencari teman-teman mereka. Yang satu terlihat agak **BLOON** dan ceria bernama Sora Akira, yang satu lagi bersikap agak dingin dan **TSUNDERE** bernama Tamura Ren. Mereka berdua terbangun di tempat yang sama, di perpustakaan setelah memainkan _charm_ bernama 'Lucky Sachiko' dan setelah mendapat penjelasan dari sesosok roh bernama 'Mochida Satoshi', mereka berdua segera mencari teman-teman mereka. Mereka menghampiri tulang belulang hancur di sudut koridor dan memeriksanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Di balik salah satu ruang kelas, seorang gadis berseragam _Mihashigawa Private Senior High School_ memandang Ren dan Sora dengan pandangan melecehkan.

"Takdir adalah sesuatu yang telah ditetapka. Kalian semua tak akan bisa merubahnya," ucapnya lirih.

'_ Academy High School, Class_ 2-F, Mifune Katsumi'

"Ah, DELUSIA!" panggil Sora dengan berteriak cukup kencang, baru saja dia melihat Delusia Irving, salah satu teman mereka dan sangat jelas bahwa Delusia sedang bersama 2 orang pria asing. Di saat inilah, suatu kilasan ingatan melintasi benak Ren. Ingatan tentang Delusia yang membunuh dua orang pria. Di pikiran itu, Delusia membunuh dua orang pria itu dengan menggunakan _jacknife_ di ruangan bersama '_Infirmary_'. Merasa agak takut, Ren segera menarik Sora pergi menuju lantai dua dan tak mempedulikan pertanyaan dari Sora.

13.00.59, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 2nd floor (East Hall)

"Ren, sebenarnya kenapa sih tadi?" ujar Sora penuh tanda tanya, dan tidak dijawab oleh Ren yang berjalan di depannya.

Sudah berjam-jam mereka menyusuri koridor koridor yang sepertinya sangat luas, namun mereka belum menemukan 'makhluk hidup' di sana. Namun kekhawatiran mereka agak berkurang setelah mereka menemukan seorang pemuda dengan kriwil tertidur pulas sambil ngomong 'Vee' terus-terusan. Sora bimbang, haruskah dia mengajak pemuda aneh ini pergi? Atau harus membiarkannya di sini?. Akhirnya, setelah kira-kira 3 menit berpikir, Sora memutuskan untuk membangunkan pemuda aneh ini, sedangkan Ren memeriksa sekeliling, takut tiba-tiba ada hantu muncul di dekat mereka.

"Hei, hei... bangun..." ujar Sora pelan sambil mengguncang tubuh pemuda aneh itu pelan, sesekali dia juga menggigit leher sang pemuda pelan dan... oke saya salah.

"Vee! vee! vee!" si pemuda hanya ber-'vee' gaje lalu pergi meninggalkan Sora dan Ren dengan berteriak histeris dan menghilang di tengah kegelapan. Sora dan Ren hanya diam sweatdrop. Keduanya hanya berpandangan dan _facepalm_, lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor timur lagi.

- DEATH TIES -

15.13.09, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 2nd floor (West hall)

"Ren... duduk aja yuk... capek..." ujar Sora pelan sambil ngerengek gaje ke pria di sebelahnya. Ren menurut, toh Ren sendiri juga merasa pegal. Karenanya, mereka duduk bersandar di dinding dan berdiam diri untuk beberapa lama.

"Hei, Ren..." ujar Sora mencairkan suasana. Ren hanya menoleh sebentar, pandangan matanya bertanya-tanya.

"Aku merasa... kita akan mati di sini..." ujar Sora pucat. Pupil mutanya mulai membesar, nafasnya tak beratur, kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar.

"Heh? Bicara apa kau?" ujar Ren heran sekaligus khawatir.

"Delusia... akan membelah perutku dan akan menyembunyikan mayatku di dalam '_Infirmary_'.. itu mimpi kan? MIMPI KAN?" entah kerasukan apa, Sora tiba-tiba langsung menubruk Ren dan menahan gerakan Ren yang berusaha kabur dengan tangan dan kakinya.

"H-Hei! Sora! Ini aku! Berhenti!" ujar Ren panik. Apa lagi saat Sora meng-grepe dirinya.

Setelah beberapa menit menjadi OOC, Sora kembali ke sifatnya semula dan tepar ditampar Ren, karena Sora megang 'itunya' melulu. Akhirnya, Sora berjalan duluan. Namun dirinya sangat aneh, seperti dirasuki sesuatu dan membuat Sora berjalan gontai menuju '_Infirmary_'. Ren agak gemetar, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sora yang entah kenapa duduk teriam melihat pintu '_Infirmary_' terbuka lebar. Penasaran, Ren mencoba mengikutinya sampai dia melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...

"Astaga..."

Ren bergumam pelan, melihat mayat-mayat yang tergantung di ruangan _'Infirmary_' dan menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan agar dia tak muntah. Selagi mereka terpaku, seorang anak perempuan berbaju merah mendatangi mereka, membawa sebuah gunting penuh darah dan menyeringai lebar. Ren yang melihat tanda bahaya itu langsung lari kedalam '_Infirmary_' yang penuh mayat tergantung tersebut, karena jalan menuju ujung koridor entah mengapa terputus, sehingga mereka berdua tak mungkin bisa melewatinya. Di sanalah, mereka bertemu teman mereka yang menghadap ke dinding, dan memegang sebuah _Hatchet_[1] yang penuh darah. Ren yang bersemangat karena telah menemukan teman mereka, langsung menghampirinya. Dengan sebuah tusukan yang diberikan teman mereka itu dengan liar.

"Ugh... Tomomi-chan... apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Ren menatap tak percaya pada Tomomi yang berdiri di depannya. Mata Tomomi kosong, pupilnya melebar, raut mukanya pucat, persis mayat berjalan.

"Reich...?" Sora sendiri menemukan Reich yang terbaring pingsan di kolong tempat tidur dengan pendarahan di perutnya. Sora panik, dia berkeliling kesana kemari mencari sebuah perban atau alat-alat sejenisnya, tidak menghiraukan Ren dan Tomomi yang saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Kalian... ingin membunuhku, kan? Seperti yang dilakukan Kenji-san... kan?" tanya Tomomi tanpa merubah ekspresi mukanya pada Ren yang kesakitan memegang perutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Ren ke Tomomi dengan terheran-heran.

"Kenji-san... dia mendorong Natsumi-chan dari tangga dan membunuhnya, membuat Riana dan aku yang bersamanya terpisah saat kabur darinya. Aku tahu kalian kan membunuhku... tidak akan kubiarkan kalian membunuhku..." suara Tomomi gemetar, namun ekspresinya tidak berubah. Ren yang mencium tanda bahaya, segera berusaha meyakinkan Tomomi kalau dia dan Sora tak akan membunuhnya, namun gagal.

"Tomomi, kami sama sekali tidak i-"

"BOHONG! BOHONG! BOHONG! AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN MEMBUNUHKU KARENA AKU, AKU YANG AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN!" Tomomi berteriak histeris seraya mengayunkan _Hatchet_nya ke perut Ren sekuat tenaga.

DUAG

Bruk

"Tepat waktu..." ujar Sora tenang, baru saja dia memukul kepala Tomomi menggunakan sebuah buku dengan cukup kencang, mengakibatkan Tomomi pingsan seketika. Ren sendiri berterima kasih ke Sora dan menolak perban yang diberikan Sora. "Hanya luka kecil," sangkalnya. Reich sudah mulai sadar, dirinya gemetar hebat namun langsung tenang melihat Sora duduk disampingnya. Merasa tak aman, Ren memutuskan mengajak Reich dan Sora keluar, sambil menggendong Tomomi yang masih pingsan.

16.00.09, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 3rd floor [West Hall)

"Jangan lihat Reich," Sora langsung sigap menutup mata Reich saat mereka melintasi koridor barat lantai 3, mereka melihat seorang mayat lelaki dengan muka yang hancur sehingga potongan-potongan otak dan daging terlihat sangat jelas. Lehernya juga terdapat paku menancap.

'_Hetalia Gakuen, Europe Class, _Feliciano Vargas'

"Tunggu... aku melihat cahaya..." ujar Sora pelan dan menunjuk ujung koridor yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna ungu. Ren segera berlari menuju sinar ungu itu, diikuti Sora dan Reich.

Mereka mengambil pilihan yang salah...

Krak

"Tunggu... lantainya..."

GRASH

BRUAK

- Book of Nightmare -

16.32.12, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 1t floor (Entranceway)

"Hh.. hh..." Riana mengambil napas panjang. Dia sangat kecapaian setelah dikejar oleh hantu anak perempuan berkuncir barusan. Sementara anak disebelahnya hanya mendesah pelan lalu segera memeriksa loker-loker sepatu di sana.

"Eliza, kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Riana pelan melihat anak itu, Elizaveta Herdevary, melihat-lihat loker-loker sepatu di sana.

"Tidak ada yang berguna..." jawab Eliza pelan.

Riana dan Eliza baru bertemu saat Riana terjatuh dari tangga dan diselamatkan Eliza, karena itu Riana sangat berterima kasih pada Eliza dan menganggapnya sebagai pahlawan penyelamatnya. Eliza sendiri mendapat luka di kakinya setelah kakinya tertimpa kayu yang jatuh barusan. Keduanya segera melangkah pergi dan memeriksa sebuah toilet perempuan yang terdapat bercak darah menempel di pintunya. Namun disana tak ada barang apapun, maka dari itu Riana dan Eliza terus melangkah sampai ke lantai 2.

"Lho? Itukan... Ren? Sora?" ujar Riana bersemangat, dia langsung menghampiri Sora dan Ren, diikuti Eliza. Sora dan Ren mengalami pendarahan yang cukup serius, kepala mereka berdua berdarah cukup banyak dan tubuhnya juga berdarah dan mereka tak sadarkan diri.

"Ah, aku tidak akan mengangkut mereka berdua... kita tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka di sini!" ujar Riana bingung, dia lalu menoleh ke Eliza dan menanyakan sebuah ide, namun Eliza sendiri bingung.

"Apa kita tunggu saja mereka sampai mereka bangun?" ujar Eliza pelan, namun langsung ditolak oleh Riana.

"Ya sudah kita seret aja," ujar Riana sambil menyeret Sora pergi. Eliza sweatdrop, namun menurut dan menyeret Ren pergi. Karena mereka berdua menyeret pria, tentu saja Riana dan Eliza merasa sangat kecapaian. Karena itu, sebuah ide liar terlintas di benak Eliza. Eliza langsung menaruh Sora di atas tubuh Ren, persis uhumpasanganbulanmaduuhum

"Eliza..." Riana sweatdrop, tapi dia sendiri sudah menyiapkan _handphone_nya agar bisa merekam adegan oh-my-yaoi itu. Dengan posisi tangan Sora yang terlihat men-grepe uhum_nipple_uhum dan tangan Ren yang masuk ke celana Sora di atasnya, Eliza memberi sentuhan terakhir, yaitu menempelkan mulut mereka.

NOW KISS!

Chu~

"FUUUUUUU-" Ren segera berteriak saat mulutnya mencium mulut Sora, dan tangannya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam celana Sora, Sora malah keenakan dan terus mencium Ren dengan lembut. Riana merekam, Eliza mimisan.

"Yah... karena kalian sudah sadar, ayo kita gerak lagi. author nggak mau kalo ada full yaoi," ujar Riana berjalan duluan menuju koridor timur, diikuti Eliza. Sementara Ren dan Sora masih asik melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Eh tunggu... apakah mereka tidak melihat Reich dan Tomomi mengeluarkan aura ungu tapi mimisan?

16.50.19, Tenjin Gakuen, Main Building, 2nd floor (East hall)

"KYAAAA!" Riana dan Eliza berteriak kencang saat melihat seorang wanita berambut kuncir mati dengan pipa tertancap di kedua matanya, dan gunting yang menancap di V*****nya. Darah mengalir deras dari tubuhnya, dan jika dilihat secara teliti, mayat ini mati bermenit-menit lalu, karena darahnya yang tidak lengket dan tubuhnya yang tak dikerubungi lalat. Eliza tertegun jatuh saat melihat mayat itu, mayat itu adalah temannya... anggota klub yaoinya... mak comblang dia dengan Gilbert...

'_Hetalia Gakuen_, _Europe Class,_ Sey Ashford'

"Ini temanmu, Eliza?" tanya Riana pada Eliza dengan gemetar. Eliza menoleh ke Riana dan mukanya berubah menjadi meme '_You dont say_' selama 1 detik. Riana akhirnya mencoba membujuk Elia untuk terus berjalan, Eliza menurut, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan mayat Sey. Sora dan Ren mengikuti dari belakang dengan celana yang basah (_If you know what i mean_) dan muka yang bonyok. Tomomi dan Reich mengikuti dari belakang sambil memegang sebuah _stunt gun_ dan tongkat baseball.

"Baiklah, kita kemana sekarang?" tanya Sora pada Riana dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. Entah mengapa, Eliza terus berjalan dan masuk ke sebuah toilet perempuan di sana, menghiraukan mayat seorang murid perempuan yang kepalanya terputus. Riana dan yang lain hanya mengikuti Eliza dan memeriksa mayat perempuan itu sebentar.

_'Kisaragi Academy High School, Class_ 2-9, Shinohara Seiko'

Baru saja mereka melangkah masuk dan memeriksa sudut-sudut toilet tersebut, pintu toilet tiba-tiba tertutup rapat dengan sangat kencang, membuat mereka semua panik dan berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut.

BRAK

"Kalian, bantu aku membuka pintu ini!" ujar Reich sambil berusaha membuka pintu tersebut, dibantu Sora. Yang lainpun akhirnya ikut membantu, kecuali Eliza yang pingsan dan dibawa pergi oleh sesosok anak kecil berambut kuncir melalui lubang di lantai, tentu saja Eliza yang tiba-tiba terbangun langsung berteriak histeris.

"Eh... apa? Tunggu... tunggu... tunggu! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BRUAK

"Tidak mungkin... Eliza... tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Riana berteriak histeris, dia berusaha menyusul Eliza dengan cara melompat dari lubang di lantai tersebut, namun usahanya dihentikan oleh Ren dan Tomomi.

"LEPASKAN AKU! ELIZA! ELIZA! ELIZA!" Riana berteriak makin kencang, Tomomi dan Ren hanya diam sambil menahan Riana, sedangkan Sora dan Reich memandang Riana sendu. Mereka tidak dapat melakukan apapun, semua sudah terlambat.

Namun tidak ada satupun yang berpikir bahwa semua ini adalah hukuman dari takdir yang mereka ubah.

"ELIZAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

- To be contiuned -

.

.

.

Now playing : Place of Period - Isayama Mio

* * *

[1] : Hatchet adalah pisau kapak/pisau gergaji yang besar dan tajam. contohnya senjata Rena Ryuugu dari anime Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni

* * *

A/N :

Hallo semua, jumpa lai di sequel ini^ ^

Maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepetan, author lagi kena WB kemarin malam. Jadi maaf! Maaf! Maaf! m(_ _)m

Oh iya, _arc_ ini adalah KHUSUS PARA OC, dengan beberapa scene bersama karakter Hetalia. Namun _arc_ yang mengambil dari sudut pandang para karakter Hetalia akan dimunculkan di_ arc_ terakhir.

Sekedar info, ada yang ingin saya buatkan LEMON Sora x Ren? Bilang di akun FB ya! XD

Ya sud, saya males banyak omong.

Jaa nee!

Sign,

Darkness Maiden alias Haruka Mifune

* * *

Preview :

_The boy was been bullying in his life..._

_He wanted a true friendship..._

_He wanted a true meaning of friend..._

_He wanted a colorfull fate..._

_The girl was been over-protective by her parents..._

_She wanted a true friendship..._

_She wanted a true meaning of friend..._

_She wanted a beautiful fate..._

_They can reach the fate._

_They cant reach the fate._

_Actually, What did they want?_

_They want break the painfull fate._

Blood Party

Book of Nightmare

Death Ties - arc

Chapter 2, Massacre

.

_Can you change the fate?_


End file.
